


Notes from the Dead Zone

by alltimelexi



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Brotherhood, Gen, M/M, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-05 23:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimelexi/pseuds/alltimelexi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor and Murphy MacManus run into Niall Horan after the world goes to hell and somehow end up taking him in and helping him survive. Along the way they pick up the rest of his friends one by one. If only there could be happy endings in an apocalypse. This is the story of the only ending they got.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Save You Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> There are major character deaths in this story, although they aren't too graphic they are sort of painful and sad. It is actually a sequel to http://archiveofourown.org/works/729231 where they find the boys. This was written for my friend Rachel.

It came out of nowhere. Connor and Murphy were off together somewhere, Louis didn’t even know where. Every once in awhile the older men had to get away from the group of boys they had somehow adopted along the way. The boys were fine with that; sometimes they needed their alone time too. There wasn’t much of it in the middle of a zombie apocalypse. Louis and Harry were outside, even though the MacManus brothers had told them all to stay inside before departing. Louis had wanted some fresh air and Harry hadn’t wanted him to go outside alone.

Niall and Zayn had the guns. They were the only ones the brothers trusted with them while they were gone. They had taken the time to train Niall and Zayn hadn’t let them down yet so they had figured it was working pretty well. Louis didn’t mind, he couldn’t shoot and they hadn’t ran into anything since the first few days in their new home anyway.

That’s why Louis was so shocked when he saw the walker on the ground. Why he didn’t even have time to react, to warn Harry, before the walker had him by the ankle. Didn’t have time to help before the walker’s teeth sunk into Harry’s leg. Couldn’t even breathe when he heard Harry’s scream.

It couldn’t be real. They had all been reunited; they were supposed to have a happy ending. They had only been together again for a short time, they couldn’t lose anybody. Louis couldn’t lose Harry.

The others came running at the scream but it was too late. Liam used an axe to smash the walker in the brain before it could get Louis too, and Zayn and Niall just stared in shock. Harry was on the ground, his face twisted in pain, and Louis could do nothing but watch.

By the time Connor and Murphy got back, Harry was almost gone. His fever had peaked, he could barely speak, and the water and food that the boys had tried to offer him was immediately puked back up. Louis held Harry’s head in his lap, running his fingers through his dirty curls and trying to hold back tears.

Connor and Murphy just confirmed what the boys already knew. There was no hope. Harry was already lost. Connor wanted to shoot him now, a clean shot to the head to get it over with and stop him from coming back. Louis wouldn’t allow it. Zayn tried to argue, but Louis just kept playing with Harry’s curls.

When Harry closed his eyes, everyone assumed it was for the last time. Zayn shook his head, leading Niall out of the room so he didn’t have to watch what would happen next. Liam stayed for a minute before shaking his head and leaving. Louis stayed, keeping back the tears that threatened to overflow.

Instead, he kissed Harry’s forehead. Harry opened his eyes, looking at Louis, and Louis felt his heart break. Harry smiled weakly and tangled his hand in Louis’. The next time he closed his eyes, he didn’t open them again. Not until much later, with Louis still holding his hand, and it wasn’t the same Harry. Louis could tell automatically. He dropped Harry’s hand and backed away, letting Connor and Murphy step up and do their thing.

The only thing he could think when he saw Harry’s body slump after the gunshot was, _‘It’s my fault. That should have been me.’_


	2. Too Much

Connor knew it wouldn’t be long before Louis died. It was a bad feeling, but he knew it was true. He had talked over it with Murphy and both had decided to just let it play its course. Neither wanted to let the young boy die of course. They had grown sort of fond of the boys. Maybe they still wished it was just them sometimes, but they certainly didn’t want any of them to die. Not after what happened to Harry. 

And that was what it all came down to, really. What happened to Harry. Louis had washed his best friend die, had blamed himself. Connor told Murphy he suspected suicide, probably by the end of the month. Murphy didn’t disagree, but said he wanted to see how it played out. 

Zayn, Liam, and Niall didn’t leave Louis alone for the first few days. Everywhere he went, one of the boys was there. Connor thought that would just make things worse, but he didn’t want to step inside the group’s politics. He wasn’t one of them, after all, more a guardian. Louis snapped after a week, shoving Niall into a wall (making Connor and Murphy both bristle, because if there was one boy they really did like a lot it was their fellow Irishman) and stalking off alone.

Zayn had made sure Niall was okay and started to go after the boy, but Liam had held him back with a shake of his head. Louis needed to be alone. 

After his mini-break down, Louis got better. He smiled a little when Niall made jokes, leaned into Liam when the boy put an arm around his shoulder, didn’t just sit quietly in a corner and mourn Harry.

Connor actually had hope the boy might pull through.

Maybe that was why it all went wrong.

Connor and Murphy were outside smoking when they saw the first of the walkers. They didn’t think much of it, putting out their cigarettes and walking inside to tell the boys to get ready. They had given them all shooting lessons after Harry. Zayn and Niall had passed with flying colors, Liam was good and could usually hit his mark, and Louis did really well at aim although it took him quite awhile to even get one shot.

All of the boys returned outside to see not just the three walkers Connor and Murphy had noticed, instead what appeared to be a whole pack. Connor pulled his rosary out of his shirt, looking over to see Murphy doing the same thing. He nodded slightly to his twin before cocking his gun and taking the first shot.

The boys fought hard.

They would have won if it wasn’t for the second herd from behind, most likely attracted by the gunshots. 

Connor yelled for Niall to get inside and get their stuff. They had to leave. Their cover was blow and their safe house had been breached. Niall immediately darted into the store to grab whatever he could, and Connor moved so he could brush his hand against Murphy’s side, just to make sure he was okay. 

He should have focused more on the boys, but Murphy was the one he was literally put on the Earth to protect. He had first priority. It wasn’t like the boys didn’t know that. He assumed they could take care of themselves, they were all capable with a gun.

Niall came out and they got their stuff into a car that they had been using to go on scouting trips to see their surroundings and look for new people and supplies. They almost got away. Then Zayn and Louis got surrounded. They were back to back, each clutching their gun and taking out many more walkers than they would have been able to weeks ago.

When a small break in the circle was cleared as one walker dropped after another, Louis shoved Zayn through it. “Go!” he shouted. Zayn thought Louis was right behind him up until the time he got into the back seat of the car. They waited until they couldn’t anymore, until walkers were close to beating through the glass.

Only then did Connor drive off. He didn’t feel right about leaving Louis behind, he actually felt a little sick to his stomach. But Louis had made his choice. He had sacrificed himself to save his friend. Connor couldn’t help but feel respect for the boy they were leaving behind.

And when he looked in the rearview mirror, instead of seeing the walkers or Louis he saw the three remaining boys curled up in the back seat, Niall asleep on Zayn’s shoulder. Liam and Zayn were talking quietly, Zayn’s arm wrapped tight around Niall’s shoulders. Zayn seemed pale, but Connor couldn’t blame him. 

Connor looked at Murphy, who had his sunglasses on and his rosary still outside of his shirt. His lips were moving but he wasn’t making any sound. Connor knew he was praying for Louis, and turned his eyes back to the road, silently joining his brother in prayer.


End file.
